


Elite Roaches

by Krisser__kris



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-01
Updated: 2003-12-01
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:03:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krisser__kris/pseuds/Krisser__kris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snippet in reaction to online email. Humor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elite Roaches

**Elite Roaches  
J/B Obsenad  
by Krisser**

 

_The email that started it all._  
{{ Marmoset, feeling as though she's been asked to chew on a cockroach.  
Ewwww!! spppppittttt!! Gagggggggghhh! Rrrrrrretttcccchhhh!! Ptooey!}} 

Now, now....as a member of the Madagascarian cockroach collation for the abolishment of our bad image....it has been brought to my attention that we taste like chicken...............so in all fairness to our kind, we hope that you could restate your reaction to our flavor.

Sincerely,

Madagascar Hissing Cockroach # 1123472527902765  
~~~~~~~

"Ooh, ahh, yuck.......son of a bitch!"

Blair ran down the basement stairs, "What's wrong, Jim?"

"Damn, there's roaches down here and I stepped on one. Damn, I hate roaches." Jim told his roommate.

Blair threw his head back and his arms up as he moaned aloud. "Oh god, no!"

"Calm down, Darwin, I'll get an exterminator down here tomorrow..."

Blair interrupted, "NO! Jim, these were a pet project for Darryl. Some must have escaped from the cage. Shit, Darryl will kill me."

Jim had yet to close his mouth, "Pets?" Incredulous didn't cover it.

"Yeah, man. These are Madagascar Hissing Cockroaches. They're cool, if you pick 'em up fast enough, they hiss like a snake."

"Whoa, Sandburg, you can stop right there, why in the hell would anyone want these... these....... BUGS as pets?"

"As a science project, they defy the stereotype of being dirty. On the other hand, they are supposed to taste like chicken." Blair grinned big at his best friend.

Jim's eyes grew impossibly wide as he remembered the crunchy chicken and rice that Sandburg made for dinner.

~~~~~~


End file.
